The Solo
by fozrulz
Summary: AU:  Ellie story.  Ellie is asked to sing a solo at church.  She's not sure.  One of her brothers to the rescue.  WARNING:  Contains spanking scene.


THE SOLO

Ellie has been asked to sing a Christmas solo. She's scared to death. One of her brother's comes to the rescue, which one?

Please note that the hymn "Blessed Assurance" was written in 1873. A few years after this story would have taken place. Please indulge me, its one of my favorites.

It was Sunday morning and the younger children were sitting in the church alcove finishing their lesson. "All right children," Miss Walker said, "we will be singing some Christmas carols for the congregation in two weeks for our Christmas service. There is a solo, where one person sings by himself. Who would like to sing the solo?"

Marybeth nudged Ellie, "Raise your hand Ellie. You sing really pretty." Marybeth whispered.

Ellie shook her head no violently, "Uh,uh..no way, I don't sing in front of people." she whispered back.

"You sing for your family." Marybeth whispered.

"No I don't. I sing with them not for them, it's different." Ellie whispered.

"Uh, hemm, Marybeth and Ellie do you have something to share?" Miss Walker asked.

"No, ma'm." Ellie said quickly.

"Ok, everyone, let's stand a say our final prayer. We will figure out the solo next week." Miss Walker concluded Sunday school with a final prayer.

The children trooped off to find their families to sit with them at the church service. Ellie found her brothers and her Papa already sitting in their pew. Papa frowned at her tardiness. "Sorry Papa," Ellie whispered, "I needed the necessary." She squeezed in between Adam and Papa.

"Please open your hymnal to page 136 and we shall sing "Blessed Assurance." said the Reverend. The congregation started singing. Adam lifted Ellie so that she was standing on the pew. She had such a beautiful voice, even at eight years old, she could belt out those hymns. She sounded like an angel. She sounded so amazing that people in the congregation turned around to see whose beautiful voice was singing. They knew it had to be a child. One by one, the people in the small church stopped singing so they could pinpoint that voice. Before you knew it, Ellie was the only one singing. She was so into the song she didn't realize she was the only one still singing. Her Papa was watching her with tears rolling down his face, my word, her voice was beautiful.

Ellie sang:

"_This is my story, this is my song,Praising my Savior, all the day long;This is my story, this is my song,Praising my Savior, all the day long._

Perfect submission, perfect delight,Visions of rapture now burst on my sight;Angels descending bring from aboveEchoes of mercy, whispers of love."

When she finished, the entire congregation was staring at her. They started to clap, which startled Ellie out of her trance. When she realized they were staring at her, she flushed furiously and pulled on Adam to put her down. She just couldn't believe it, she was so embarrassed.

Finally, the Reverend quieted the congregation. "Thank you Eleanor," he said. He continued his sermon.

Ellie was so embarrassed she didn't listen to one single word of the sermon. She couldn't stop thinking of what she had done. Fortunately for her, she was so deep in thought she didn't even squirm or get a threat of a swat the entire service. Finally, the congregation stood for the final hymn, Ellie didn't dare open her mouth. She couldn't wait to escape.

She grabbed her papa's hand. "Please Papa, can we go home?" she asked pulling him toward the buggy. But, people kept stopping them and congratulating Ellie and Pa on her lovely voice. Several women came over making suggestions that Ellie and Adam sing for the church. Adam was well known for his rich baritone voice. Ellie just stood next to her papa holding his hand. She was looking for a way to escape. She spotted Hoss and broke free of Papa's hand and ran to Hoss. Hoss reached down and swung her on his hip. "Wow, princess who knew you could sing like an angel?"

Pa looked down at his empty hand and then looked up to see Ellie running into Hoss' arms. He sighed, she would be fine with Hoss.

"Hoss, I don't, I just want to go home. I can only sing like that for Jesus. Can we just go, please?" Ellie said pleading with her big brother. Hoss carried her over to the buggy and dropped her in.

"Ok, princess, ok, let me just get Pa and we'll be on our way." Hoss said hurrying over to his Pa. Adam met him on his way.

"Where's Ellie?"

"In the buggy, she's awful upset about somethin'. I'm trying to corral Pa, so we can git home."

Adam glanced toward the buggy. He crossed his arms over his chest. I wonder what that was all about. She sings at home with me all the time. He walked over to the buggy. "Ellie, you ok?" he asked.

"I wanna go home Adam. Can we go home, please?"

"Ellie, Hoss went to get Pa, we'll leave in a minute."

"Heh Sissy," Joe said walking up to the buggy, "you sure sounded pretty."

Ellie rolled her eyes, "thanks", she mumbled.

Joe shot her a surprised look, he looked at Adam who just shrugged his shoulders.

Pa walked over and got in the buggy with Ellie. "Ellie, Miss Walker wants you to sing the solo in two weeks for the children's choir."

"No!" Ellie said shaking her head.

"Why ever not?"

"No!" Ellie said emphatically shaking her head.

"Eleanor!" Pa said using his warning voice. Ellie was dangerously teetering on being disrespectful.

Ellie took a deep breath, "Do I have to Papa?"

"No, you don't have to. I think it would be a good idea to share your gift with the congregation. But, I'm not going to make you."

"Good, then I don't want to." she said determinedly.

"Ellie…" Adam started.

"No!" she said looking at him, her eyes brimming with anger.

"Ok," said Pa, "the subject is closed for now."

The family rode home from church chattering on about Christmas and getting the tree. Ellie didn't say a word, she was uncharacteristically silent. They arrived at home. Pa looked at the boys, "Hoss and Joe, please up the horses and the buggy and then everyone come in and wash up for lunch."

Ellie pushed her lunch around on her plate. Pa noticed that she hadn't eaten one bite. "Eleanor, eat your lunch, don't play with it." Pa demanded.

"I'm not hungry, may I be excused." she said pushing her plate away.

"No, eat four bites of everything and drink your milk and then, you may be excused."

Ellie sighed and dragged her plate toward her and starting eating. She finished her milk and looked at her papa, "Now, Papa?" she asked.

Pa sighed, she was so tiny already, he hated that she didn't eat lunch. "You're excused."

Ellie pushed her plate away and headed for the door. She grabbed her coat and had her hand on the front door.

"Where are you going?" Pa asked.

"Out to see Shadow, he's probably freezing." she said. "Papa, can I bring him in, just for a little while. Please?"

Finding it hard to deny such a request, Pa smiled. "Just for a little while."

"Thanks Papa," Ellie said gratefully.

"Pa, how come Ellie don't want to sing at church. She sounds so pretty." asked Joe.

"I don't know, Joe." Pa said shaking his head.

"I think she's scared." offered Adam.

"Scared of what?" asked Joe, "she just sang all by herself at church."

"Yeah, but she was so involved in the music, she didn't know she was singing all by herself until she was done." Adam said.

"What? That don't make any sense." said Joe.

"Joe, haven't you ever been so busy doing something, like reading one of those dime novels of yours that you don't realize someone is calling your name, like Pa for instance?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Aren't you kind of embarrassed when you figure out that Pa's been calling your name for five minutes but you didn't hear him, but you weren't doing anything wrong, but you still feel kind of silly?"

"Oh, yeah, I see what you mean." said Joe.

"Heh Pa," said Hoss, "how about we go get that tree today. Maybe we could take Ellie and Joe sledding."

"Really?" asked Joe, "I would love to go sledding."

Pa looked at Adam, "How about it Adam, this would give us some good time together as a family and get Ellie out of that cranky mood she's in."

"Sure Pa," said Adam.

"I'll go hitch up the buckboard." said Hoss.

Ellie went out to the barn to get Shadow. "Come on boy, Papa says you can come in." Shadow had dug himself under the hay, but didn't look like he was coming out. "Come on boy." Ellie pleaded, moving the hay to unearth the hound. She grabbed his front paws and dragged him out. "Shadow, you're never going to believe this, that dumb ole Ms. Walker wants to me sing in church. Me? Can you believe it, she wants me to do a solo. That's where you sing by yourself. I ain't doing it. Papa said I don't have to. There is no way I'm singing in front of all those people. I sorta ended up singing by myself in church today. I thought I was gonna curl up and die. Don't they understand I can only sing like that when Jesus wants me to? It's like Jesus says, "Go ahead," you can do it." Ellie just yammered on petting Shadow who looked adoringly at her wagging his tail. "Well come on, let's go in, I don't know how long Papa will let you in."

Hoss had been standing in the barn listening to Ellie's conversation with Shadow. He backed up a few steps to make it look like he was just coming out of the house into the barn. He needed to corner Adam later and let him know what Ellie had said. "Heh Ellie, wanna go get the Christmas tree and maybe go sleddin'?"

A broad grin broke across her face. "Really, Hoss, you'll take me sledding? How about Joe? Is Papa going, did he already say "Yes"? Is Adam going?"

Hoss caught her arm, "Yes, to all them questions. Go change out of your church clothes." he chuckled. That lil sister of his was a ball of fire, one minute all pouty and the next jumping up and down.

Ellie ran up to the house and banged the front door open. "Eleanor, the door." Pa hollered.

"Sorry Papa. Heh Papa, can I wear pants so I can go sledding?" she asked. She knew Papa wasn't crazy about her dressing like a boy, but he normally let her to do chores and things like sledding.

"Yes, you may. You need to put on long johns and get your old gloves and hat. Come here so I can unbutton your dress."

Ellie hurried over to him. Pa made quick work of the buttons and she ran up the stairs to change. "Don't run on the stairs," he cautioned the fleeting figure of Ellie.

She changed quickly and tried to braid her hair. "Dad gum hair, how come I cain't ever get it to braid." Ellie swore to herself. Joe had heard her swear as he walked by her door.

"Sissy, better watch that swearing, you're lucky that Pa or Adam wasn't walking by."

Ellie glared at him, "Dad gum ain't a swear word Joe."

"Sure it ain't Sissy, you gonna tell Pa that?" he said laughing.

Ellie thought about it. "No," she admitted.

'Didn't think so." Joe laughed. "You ready to go?"

"Yep, just have to put my boots on," said Ellie shoving her foot in her boot. "I was going to ask Hop Sing to braid my hair."

"Well shake a leg girl, I think we're all ready but you."

Ellie took off for the stairs, she ran down the stairs and ran right into Adam on the second landing. "Whoa, Ellie what's the rush? How many times have you been told not to run on the stairs?" he asked catching her in his arms.

She squirmed away, "Let me go, I want to ask Hop Sing, if he'll braid my hair."

Adam laughed, "Well that's fine, but you don't need to knock me over. We can wait an extra minute or two for you."

"Sorry," she said pulling him down for a quick kiss.

He gave her a hug and turned her toward the kitchen with a light pat on the bottom, "Go on, ask Hop Sing to help you with your hair. We should be ready by then."

"Hop Sing," Ellie called entering the kitchen.

The small Chinese cook came over to her. "Yes, missy."

"Would you please braid my hair? Hoss and Pa and Adam and Joe and me is going to get the Christmas tree and go sledding." she said excitedly.

"Ok missy, ok, you stand still." chuckled Hop Sing.

"Thank you Hop Sing." Ellie said turning around to give him a hug and a kiss.

"Be good girl, now." Hop Sing called after her.

"Yes, sir." she hollered as she ran out the door. The door banged again, Hop Sing just shook his head. She ran out into the yard. Everyone was sitting in the buckboard waiting for her.

"'bout time slow poke." teased Joe.

Hoss had stepped down so he could lift her into the buckboard. He caught her up just as she was sticking her tongue out at Joe.

Pa really hated when the children stuck their tongues out at each other. Hoss put Ellie next to Pa, who reached over, lifted up her coat and gave her a hard swat on the bottom. "Eleanor!" he admonished.

Adam and Hoss turned away trying not to laugh. They were always telling her not to stick her tongue out lest Pa catch her and give her a swat.

"Ow!" she said rubbing her behind, swats sure hurt more when she had pants on. She looked at Joe, "Sorry, Joe." she said looking down. "Sorry, Papa." she said looking at her father.

"Ok, well no more of that, let's go." Pa said as he clucked to the horses. He looked at the children, "Sledding or tree, which shall we do first?"

"Tree." all four children chorused.

"Well, that's a first," he laughed, "you all agree." They took off in the direction of the northeast corner of the Ponderosa. They usually chose their tree from the pine trees on that piece of the property. The family just enjoyed each other for the next couple of hours while they road along in the buckboard. They arrived at the tree grove. The boys jumped out of the buckboard and Pa lifted Ellie out and put her on the ground. "Ok" said Pa, "let's go find the best tree."

Joe and Ellie ran ahead whooping and hollering. The rest just stood back and laughed. Adam and Hoss grabbed the axes from the back of the buckboard and followed along.

"Heh, what about this one?" said Ellie pointing to a tall but scrubby looking tree.

"Naw, Sissy, look the branches are kinda skinny, we want one that has a bunch of branches, so we have lots of places to hang stuff on." said Joe shaking his head.

Ellie scowled.

"Heh, what about this one here." said Joe pointing to one that was very full, but leaned a little to the right.

"No, Joe, it's leaning a little too much. We need one straight." said Hoss

Then the whole family walked into a little clearing. In front of them was the most beautiful tree. They are sucked in their breath. "That's it isn't it Papa," asked Ellie looking at the tree.

"I think so baby, I think this is it. What do you think, boys?"

"Down right pretty." said Hoss.

"Fabulous." said Adam.

"Pa, can me and Ellie go sledding while Adam and Hoss cut down the tree? asked Joe.

Pa looked at the tree and then looked at Joe and Ellie. "Well….I'd rather…"

"Go on Pa," said Hoss, "you can watch them and me and Adam'll get the tree. Ain't that right Adam?"

Pa cast Hoss a grateful look. He really didn't want the younger ones to go off by themselves. "Well, if you sure you boys don't need me…."

Hoss just laughed, "Go on Pa, otherwise it would be too late to do any sledding."

Adam and Hoss headed for the tree with the axes. "Ok, Hoss," asked Adam, "what's on your mind?"

"Read me like a book, huh, older brother."

"You betcha, younger brother, you betcha." Adam smiled. He was very close to both his brothers and his sister. He could read all of them like books.

Hoss walked over to the tree and swung with his axe. Adam took the next swing and they got into the rhythm. Whack, whack, whack. "I heard Ellie talking to Shadow about that solo." Hoss said as he took a whack at the tree.

"Yeah, she has some pretty funny conversations with that hound. What'd she say?" chuckled Adam taking his turn with his axe.

"Somethin' about how she ain't singing in front of all those people and she can only sing when Jesus tells her to. I don't know, it really don't make any sense." Hoss stopped a minute, leaning in his axe handle.

"Hmm," said Adam wiping his brow with his coat sleeve. "I'll have to talk to her about that. Let's finish up, I think this tree is about ready to come down."

Hoss took the final hit with his axe and the tree fell into the soft snow. Adam and Hoss hefted the tree into the back of the buckboard. "Let's go find Pa and the young'ins." said Hoss.

Joe and Ellie had taken their sleds from the buckboard and raced through the clearing to a nearby hill. Pa didn't even bother to try and keep up. Adam had made them both brand new sleds for Christmas the year before, so their sleds were practically new. Joe and Ellie raced up the hill.

"Race ya, Sissy" yelled Joe jumping on his sled swooshing down the hill.

"Heh, no fair, you got a head start" she yelled indignantly as she jumped on her sled and followed closely behind.

Pa watched from a close distance and laughed. This is what life was all about, watching his two precious babies having a grand time. He remembered a time when his two oldest went sledding. He stood there smiling at the memory. Joe and Ellie chased each other tirelessly up and down that hill. Then Joe signaled Ellie at the top of the hill.

"What Joe?" Ellie asked huffing and puffing as she crested the hill.

"Sissy, want to have some fun?" Joe said mischievously.

"Sure, what?" asked Ellie.

"Adam and Hoss ought to be along soon. Let's make a pile of snow balls and ambush 'em when they come."

Ellie laughed, "Oh, yeah, that would be great."

Ellie and Joe made a bunch of snowballs in quick order. Just as they finished, they saw Hoss and Adam approach Pa.

"Heh Pa," asked Adam, "How's it going?"

"Oh, those two are having a grand time. I think they will both fall asleep before we get home, they have worn themselves out." Pa said chuckling. "Let's round them up and head for home."

Adam and Hoss advanced on the hill. "Come on Joe and Ellie, let's get on home." Adam called.

The children just giggled.

"Come on you, two." Adam hollered.

Still no response except giggling.

Adam took a few steps closer, "Come on you two, don't make me come up there and get you." he threatened.

As the last word left his mouth, Joe yelled, "NOW!"

Adam and Hoss were pelted with snowballs, one after the other. The children were giggling hysterically.

"Oh, is that how it's going to be" growled Adam. He started making and throwing snowballs as fast and furious as he could. Hoss joined in and before they knew it, there were snowballs flying in all directions, hitting and missing.

Pa walked toward the hill shaking his head. It was a sight to see, Adam and Hoss throwing snowballs at Joe and Ellie. Joe and Ellie throwing snowballs at Adam and Hoss. Pa couldn't help but laugh, until a snowball caught him square in the face.

He wiped the snow from his face, "WHAT IN THUNDER IS GOING ON HERE." he bellowed.

All snowballs stopped in an instant, all four of his children looked at him, his face and his hair were covered in snow. They all burst out laughing. Pa started laughing. "Ok, everyone, it's time to go home."

"Aww Pa…Aww Papa, do we have to?" he heard all four children whine.

"Yes, we do!" he said in mock severity as he shook his finger at all four. "Now!" he hollered.

"Yes sir" they all said as they ran by him toward the buckboard.

Hoss lifted Ellie into the buckboard. Pa grabbed the reigns and they headed for home. True to form, Ellie passed out before they even got on to the road. Adam lifted her on to his lap and wrapped an extra blanket around her.

Joe looked sideways at Adam, "Jeez Adam, that girl would fall asleep in the middle of 4th of July fireworks."

Adam laughed, "She'll out grow it eventually Joe. You two played really hard this afternoon." as he cuddled her a little tighter.

They pulled the buckboard into the yard. Ellie was still fast asleep. "Pa you want me to wake her or take her up?" asked Adam.

"Oh, let her sleep son, she's worn out." Pa said

Adam carefully stepped out of the buckboard and headed toward the house with Ellie. He pushed the front door open with his foot and headed up the stairs. When he got to her room, he laid her on her bed and unwrapped her from the blanket. He pulled off her coat, hat and gloves and boots. He was just about to cover her with her quilt, when she woke up.

"Um, hi Adam, I fell asleep, huh?"

"Yep princess, out like a light." Adam smiled nodding.

She yawned, "Addy, can I talk to you for a minute."

He knew something was really bothering her, she hardly every called him her baby name for him.

"Sure princess, what is it?" Adam said sitting down in the rocking chair next to her bed.

"Well," she said as she slid off the bed and climbed into his lap. She put her head on his chest. He put his arms around her and settled her on his lap.

"Ellie, what's bothering you?"

"The solo."

"Oh, I thought you told Pa you weren't going to do it."

"I know, but there is a little voice in my head that says do it. I think it's Jesus."

"Jesus?" Adam asked startled.

"You know, it's like when I sang in church today. I normally can sing, but not like today. It was different, like someone else was singing, but it was me. Right before I sang, that same little voice said "sing, you can do it". I told the voice "I can't." But, the voice said "Do it for me! You know, it was Jesus was asking me to sing for him, that's why it sounded good. You know, because it was just for Jesus."

"Oh," said Adam, "I thought something was a little different today."

"So Addy, you think it was Jesus?"

"Well, sort of. I think it was the Holy Spirit unlocking the key to your gift."

"Huh?" Ellie looked confused.

"Well, you know that God comes to us through God the father, the son, which is Jesus and the Holy Spirit? Right?"

"Uh-huh."

"I think the Holy Spirit was prompting you to do God's will, which must have been to sing this morning."

"Oh?" Ellie said.

"So, do you want to do a solo?"

"Nope, I don't like singing in front of anybody."

"You sing with me all the time."

"That's different, most of the time it's just you and me or just us, you know Papa, Joe and Hoss."

"So, don't sing."

"I don't know, I think Jesus wants me to."

"Well, Ellie, this is one of those times you just put your faith in Jesus and he will carry you through and take away your fear."

"Really?"

"Really!" smiled Adam, "Of course, I could help you practice and that might help to."

"Really? Will you practice with me?"

"Sure, baby, I would love to."

Ellie let out a very contented sigh and a big yawn. Adam lifted her back onto her bed. "You want to take a little longer nap?"

"Uh Uh," she yawned, "I'm too big for naps."

"Sure you are, baby." Adam chuckled. He reached for her hand. She jumped off the bed and put her hand in Adam's hand as they headed down the stairs to help decorate the tree.

By the time they got down the stairs, Pa and Hoss had already set up the tree and were working on the decorations. "Well, 'bout time you too slackers got down here." Hoss said glancing at his brother and sister.

Ellie started to stick her tongue out at Hoss, but remembered the swat she gotten earlier and settled for rolling her eyes at her brother. The rest of the afternoon, the family worked hard at decorating the tree. The tree was almost done, "We're ready for the angel, Pa." Joe said bringing the angel to Pa.

Pa climbed the ladder and placed the angel on the top of the tree. "Perfect," he said as he backed down the ladder. Ellie clapped, "It looks beautiful."

Hop Sing came in and bowed to Pa, "Missur Cartwright, supper ready. You go wash, no dirty at supper."

"You heard the man," said Pa, "go wash up for supper."

The children trooped off to wash for supper and headed for the supper table. They sat down to pork chops, green beans, and sweet potatoes, one of the family's favorite meals. Adam eyed Ellie, you could always tell when she was happy because she was eating more than a few bites. Ellie and Joe started yawning. The family finished dinner and headed for the great room.

"I think it's an early bedtime for you two." said Pa noticing the big yawns coming from his youngest two.

"Aww…Papa, I'm not tired." said Ellie.

"Me ei….ther," Joe said stifling a yawn.

Pa's eyes danced, "Sure you're not."

"Really Papa, me and Adam gotta practice." said Ellie.

"Practice what?"

"For the solo, silly." she said shaking her head as if her Papa was a little daft.

Pa started to protest that Ellie had said she wasn't singing. Adam caught his eye and mouthed "Later!". Pa changed his tune, "Oh, well I think your practice can wait until tomorrow. You don't have school, so you should have plenty of time."

"Awww…Papa, I don't wanna go to bed."

"Come on Pa, I'm too old to go to bed at 7:00." Joe complained.

"Eleanor! Joseph! One….., two…" Pa started counting.

The children quickly said their goodnights and skirted by Pa's hand, to make sure they were out of reach of any impending swats. They knew better than to let Pa get to three. Pa grinned. "I'll come check on you in a little bit."

As they reached the hallway, Joe turned to Ellie, "Sissy, I thought you weren't gonna sing?"

"Well, I don't really want to, but I think Jesus wants me to and Adam said I should listen to Jesus."

"What?"

Ellie just shrugged her shoulders and left Joe standing with his mouth open.

Once Pa heard the doors close to Ellie and Joe's rooms, he asked Adam, "What in the world was that all about? I thought she said she wasn't singing."

Adam sat back and related the story as Ellie had told him.

"So, she thinks Jesus is telling her to sing?" Pa asked incredulously.

"Yep, that's about the size of it." Adam nodded his head in agreement.

Hoss whistled.

"Adam, what did you tell her?" Pa probed.

"I told her it was the Holy Spirit unlocking her gift."

Pa eyed his son. "Did she understand that?"

Adam shrugged his shoulders, "I think she understood it as well as any 8 year old would."

Pa shook his head, "You know son, the Holy Spirit has prompted me many times in my life, I wasn't sure I understood it, even now. How can Ellie understand?"

"I don't know Pa, she just seemed at peace with it. I told her that when she got really scared, that Jesus would take all her fear away."

Pa nodded, "I think you're right son. God works his will in mysterious ways sometimes."

"Besides, I told her I would help her practice." Adam agreed.

"Well, let me go check on our two "not tired" young ones." said Pa getting up out of his chair and heading for the stairs.

He stopped in Joe's room first. Joe was sitting on his bed reading one of his dime novels. He was so intent, he didn't even hear Pa enter the room. Pa cleared his throat. Joe looked up, his face fell when he realized Pa had caught him reading instead of being in bed. "Um, hi Pa," he said sheepishly.

Pa pulled Joe off the bed and gave him a hug and a light swat to the behind. "Joseph, you have exactly two minutes to put your night shirt on and wash your hands and face, or…."

"Yes, sir… " Joe said hastily scrambling out of his clothes and pulling his nightshirt over his head. He had no intention of finding out what "or" was going to be.

Pa walked toward his door and turned to face Joe, "I'll be back later, I expect to find you in that bed, young man."

"Yes sir" came the mumbled reply from beneath the nightshirt.

Pa moved on down to Ellie's room. He quietly opened her door. Ellie was sound asleep with one foot hanging off the bed and her arm wrapped around her favorite rag doll. Pa moved toward the bed and rearranged her so that all of her was under the covers. He dropped a kiss on her forehead. He walked back to Joe's room. He opened the door to see Joe lying in bed. Pa went in and turned down the lamp. He planted a kiss on Joe's curls, "Goodnight, son."

"'Night Pa." Joe said yawning.

Pa chuckled, no he wasn't tired at all was he.

The next morning found Pa and the older boys sitting at the breakfast table. As on many previous mornings, the chairs of the two youngest Cartwrights were empty. Pa sighed, "I guess those two were really tired. Hoss…."

Pa was about to ask Hoss to go roust Joe and Ellie, when Ellie walked up to the table. "Good Morning," she said yawning. She made her way over to Pa's chair to give him a hug and a kiss. He scooted his chair back and she crawled in his lap. She leaned against her papa's chest yawning. Pa chuckled giving her a hug and sliding her off his lap. "Sit down and eat, Ellie. Is your brother up?"

Ellie looked at her papa as he put a waffle on her plate. "Yes, sir, he was getting dressed when I came down."

Just then, Pa heard a bang on the bottom landing. Well, he guessed Joe was up. "Joseph, stop running on those stairs."

"Yes sir, Pa," said Joe sliding into his seat, "Morning."

"Adam, you gonna help me practice?" asked Ellie.

"Sure, baby, as soon as we get all our chores done. It's really too cold to do much else today."

"Papa, can I bring Shadow in for the day?" Ellie pleaded.

Pa rolled his eyes, he really didn't like animals in the house. "I guess so." he relented.

"Thanks, Papa." Ellie got up to head outside.

"Excuse me young lady, you did not finish your breakfast, nor did you get permission to leave the table." Pa said irritated.

"Oh sorry, may I be excused?"

"No, finish your breakfast and your milk."

Ellie sat back down with a scowl.

"Eleanor?" Pa warned.

Ellie wiped the scowl off her face and finished her breakfast and her milk. "May I be excused?"

Pa looked over to see the empty glass and empty plate. "Yes, put on your coat before you go to the barn."

"Yes sir," Ellie said as she dashed out the door. Ellie entered the barn and went to the pile of hay where Shadow had buried himself. "Come on Shadow, I know you're in here. " she said as she dug through the hay. She unearthed an ear, then another and finally, the whole dog. "Come on, Papa says you can come in. Guess what? I think I'm gonna do the solo, you can help me and Adam practice. Come on." Shadow just looked at her with a sloppy grin, wagging his tail.

Ellie was entering the house as the boys were going out to do the barn chores. "Ellie, Pa wants you to stay inside instead of doing your outside chores, go help Hop Sing." Adam said as she passed him.

"Why? I can do my outside chores." she retorted. She really hated inside chores.

"I don't know missy, don't get smart with me." Adam returned.

"Fine." she harrumphed. She went and found Hop Sing in the kitchen. "Hop Sing, Papa wants me to help you instead of doing my outside chores."

"Ah, good missy, you bring dish to kitchen and then dry dish…."

"Ok." Ellie cleared the table very carefully and then dried each dish and stacked it on the little table in the kitchen. "Can I be done Hop Sing, please?" Ellie begged the Chinese cook.

Hop Sing looked at the dishes stacked neatly, "Good job missy, you go now."

"Thanks, Hop Sing." she said as she gave him a hug.

Ellie wandered into the great room to wait for Adam. She sat down in the blue chair and swung her feet back and forth. She wondered which Christmas carol she should practice. Would she get to pick or would the Reverend tell her which one. She started thinking of all her favorite ones, Silent Night, Little Drummer Boy, Angels We Have Heard on High, O Come All Ye Faithful and O Christmas Tree. Maybe Jesus would tell which one, after all, he was the one who wanted her to sing. Maybe she could ask Papa, she looked over at his desk. He was sitting there smoking his pipe and looking at papers.

She jumped out of the chair and walked over to his desk. "Papa?"

Pa looked up from his paperwork to see his youngest standing in front of his desk. "Did you finish helping Hop Sing?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

"Yes sir, he said I could be done." she answered nodding her head.

"Umm, hmmm, then what is it?"

"Which Christmas Carol do you think I should practice?"

"I don't know, which one do you want to practice?"

She shrugged her shoulders.

"Which one is your most favorite?"

"I don't know, there are so many good ones." Ellie said shaking her head from side to side.

"Why don't you pray about it, I'm sure you can figure it out with prayer."

"Ok." she said walking back to the chair. Shadow had stretched out on the rug in front of the fire place. Ellie stretched out next to him and rubbed his belly until his foot started to shake. She laughed. "I found your tickle spot, Shadow" she laughed again. She lay on the floor and pictured Jesus sitting next to her and she pictured herself sitting at his feet asking him which song to practice. She was still there when Adam came in.

"Ellie, Ellie," Adam called her.

She was oblivious.

Adam reached down to shake her foot. "Heh, what are you day dreaming about?" he asked smiling at her confused look.

"I wasn't day dreaming. I was talking to Jesus." she said indignantly.

Pa's head came up quickly. This was sure to be an interesting conversation.

Adam looked surprised, "Really, you were talking to Jesus?"

"Uh-huh."

"What about?"

"About which song to practice."

"Oh, did he tell you?" Adam asked smiling.

"Umm..not exactly."

"What do you mean?"

"Well Papa said to pray about which song. So I pictured Jesus sitting here and me sitting at his feet. You know like not fer real, but in my head."

Adam just nodded.

"So, that's like praying ain't it?" she asked looking to her Papa for confirmation.

Pa nodded.

"So, I just went song by song until I got to the one that made me feel, I don't know, like warm and fuzzy. I don't know, I cain't explain it. I think that's how Jesus told me which one."

Adam didn't miss a beat, "So, which one?"

"Silent Night."

"Ok, princess, Silent Night it is. I'll go get my guitar." Adam started playing the chords and Ellie started singing.

Silent night, holy nightAll is calm, all is brightRound yon Virgin Mother and ChildHoly Infant so tender and mildSleep in heavenly peaceSleep in heavenly peaceSilent night, holy night!Shepherds quake at the sightGlories stream from heaven afarHeavenly hosts sing Alleluia!Christ, the Saviour is bornChrist, the Saviour is bornSilent night, holy nightSon of God, love's pure lightRadiant beams from Thy holy faceWith the dawn of redeeming graceJesus, Lord, at Thy birthJesus, Lord, at Thy birth "

Pa had stopped his work to listen to his daughter sing. My word, she had the voice of an angel. Her voice was clear and high. Tears were running down his face when she finished. She looked over at her papa, tears welled up in her eyes, "Papa, what's a matter, was it bad, what's wrong."

Pa looked at Ellie, trying to smile. "I think that is the most beautiful song I've ever heard in my whole life." he said as he crossed the room to envelope her in a hug.

"Oh," she said looking very relieved. "You think it will be ok for church?"

"I think it will be very ok for church." he beamed.

"I think we need to run through the second and third verses, there are some words you're not sure of aren't there." asked Adam.

"Yeah, I don't know this one and this one," she said pointing to some words on the sheet music.

"Um, that is "shepards quake" and that is "redeeming" said Adam.

She sang the verses again a few times with Adam prompting at the hard words. She started getting off key and a little frustrated and she kept forgetting the hard words.

"Much better," said Adam, "I think that's enough for the day."

"Ok, Papa can I go outside?" asked Ellie.

"No, it's too cold." Pa said shaking his head.

"But, Joe's outside. How come I can't go outside?" Ellie pouted.

"Because I said "No!" and that's the end of it and I don't want to hear another word. Understand?" Pa said firmly.

Ellie was getting mad, it wasn't fair, why did Joe get to be out and she had to stay in. "But Papa, that's not fair." she said stamping her foot.

In a quick movement, Pa had grabbed her by the arm and turned her around and gave her a very hard swat. "I said, I didn't want to hear another word."

"But,…"

Pa delivered another swat. "Up to your room young lady. You can stay in your room until I call. Don't even think about opening your door."

Ellie took off up the stairs crying and ran to her room, slamming the door.

Adam eyed his father. "What was all that about, Pa?"

"She needs a nap, did you look at her eyes? Her eyes were all glassy. I could tell she was starting to get cranky. I'll go check on her in few minutes, I have a feeling she'll be fast asleep when I get up there." Pa said.

Adam chuckled, "Yeah she was getting a little cranky at the end there. Do you want me to go check?"

"Give her about 15 minutes." Pa said knowingly.

Adam waited about 15 minutes and headed upstairs. He didn't hear any noise at all coming from Ellie's room. He opened the door to find her curled up on her bed fast asleep. He covered with a quilt and closed her door.

"How'd ya know, Pa?" Adam asked as he descended the stairs into the living room.

"I'm her father." he said simply.

The clock chimed noon. Hop Sing came into the great room to inform the family that is was time for lunch. "Adam, would you get the boys? I'll get Ellie." Pa asked.

Pa walked into Ellie's room to find her curled up in the quilt still fast asleep. Pa put a gentle hand on her arm and gave her a little shake. She didn't move. He put one hand out to stroke her face and put one hand on her arm as he rolled her toward him. "Ellie, baby, time to wake up, its lunch time. Ellie, come on baby, its lunch time."

Ellie's eyes opened slowly. Her eyes were still a bit out of focus from being in such a deep sleep. As her eyes focused, she found herself looking into the smiling face of her father. "Hi, Papa," she said brightly. Ellie then frowned, remembering why she was in her room to begin with. "I'm sorry Papa." she said looking away.

"Sorry for what?" Pa asked.

"Sorry for being sassy earlier." she said still not looking at him.

Pa took her chin forcing her to look at him, "All is forgiven. Let's go have some lunch."

"Ok," she said grabbing his hand. Ellie and Pa walked hand in hand down the stairs to lunch.

After lunch, she and Adam worked on some of the harder words in Silent Night. They practiced over the next two weeks until it was finally time for her solo.

Ellie was nervous. She didn't say a word all the way to church. Pa lifted her out of the buggy and set her down in the yard. She didn't move. Pa held his hand out to her, "Come on, Eleanor."

"I don't think I want to go." said Ellie shaking her head no.

Adam eyed Ellie. He bent down so that he was eye level with her. "Ellie remember how you told me when you prayed you pictured Jesus in your mind sitting next to you and you were sitting at his feet?"

She nodded her head.

"Ok, can you picture Jesus standing next to you holding your hand and you are singing just to him?"

"I guess," she said.

"If you get really scared, I'll come sing with you, ok?" Adam promised.

"Ok." she agreed.

She walked in the church and took a deep breath. The reverend announced that they were going to have children's solo and then the children would sing some Christmas carols. The reverend motioned Ellie up to the front. She looked at her papa and Adam and swallowed. She slipped out of the pew and made her way to the front. She closed her eyes and pictured Jesus. The piano started to play and Ellie started to sing. She sang the entire song without one mistake. When she was finished, there wasn't one dry eye in the church. The congregation got to its feet and clapped. She was suddenly embarrassed and looked for her papa. He came to the front of the church and grabbed her hand. She followed him to their pew. She looked over at Adam and whispered, "I did it Adam, I did it!"

He gave her a hug, "You surely did princess, you surely did."


End file.
